Merry Christmas, Serah
by bogey654
Summary: Lightning and Serah are together for Christmas. This cutesy one shot shows Lightning's feelings about Serah at Christmas time.


Well, this is a short ficlet, my first step into the Final Fantasy fandom, and my first Christmas fic! Enjoy!

Lightning Farron woke up and smiled. It was luxury that she rarely enjoyed, but it was Christmas. That alone was enough to make anyone crack a smile and breathe deeply with contentment, but Lightning-or Claire, as she was known by her closer friends and family, had a special reason to be happy. This was the first Christmas that she was going to spend with her sister since opening up, began being less aggressive and stopped hurting those around her. Snow had been helping Lightning through her remaining misgivings against him, by proving his love to her sister. He proposed in front of Lightning, and convinced Lightning that he was genuine.

Lightning groaned, stretched, and got out of her bed. She walked downstairs and checked the time. 8:34 am. She knew her sister always got up at 9:00 am on the dot, and began preparing. Firstly, she gathered a plate of food that had mince pies, chocolates, and a couple of Christmas crackers. Then she got the present that took up nearly a year of saving to acquire-a custom made amulet, pure twenty four carat gold, crusted with seven diamonds, each one holding the beauty of one of the colours of the rainbow. It had a silver Lightning bolt down the middle, appearing to split the amulet. On the back, in silver writing, it read: Serah. I will always be that shoulder to lean on.

Placing the amulet inside its box, Lightning sighed. She wished with all her heart that Serah wouldn't move out, but she knew it was her life. She put the box under the tree and waited in bed to pretend that Serah got up first, because Lightning knew that was Serah's favourite part of Christmas; being the first to breathe in the air, the first one to begin the celebrations. As Lightning reflected on what the day may hold, she remembered that all of their usual gang, Snow, Fang, Vanille, Sazh and Hope would be coming along to a Christmas party.

She sighed deeply once more, staring at the plain blue ceiling. She closed her eyes. Three…two…one…

"It's Chrissssstmaaaas!" Came the shout, echoing through the house, and Lightning sat up in bed to catch a very hyper Serah as she barged in and jumped into Lightning's arms. One year ago, Serah would never have dreamed of doing that. But now, Lightning was…more open to affection.

"Claire! Claire, its Christmas!" Serah giggled, hugging her older sister.

"I know!" Lightning pulled Serah into a headlock and playfully tousled her hair. "C'mon, get off! You're going to want to open your presents!" At this, Serah bolted downstairs and ran to the tree that Lightning had set up. Serah ran straight to the biggest box and began opening it.

"What did Santa get me this year?" Serah mused, tongue poking out of the corner of her mouth. Leaning on the doorframe, Lightning internally smiled. '_It's pretty cute that she still believes in Santa…'_

"Ohhh, a new skirt!" Serah clutched the precious gift to her chest, and looking up at the ceiling, she murmured: "Thanks, Santa!"

As she continued to open her presents with great enthusiasm, Lightning smiled and shook her head at her child-like sibling. She stopped as soon as Serah's head whipped round to face her.

"I almost forgot!" She gasped, reaching into her pocket. "I have a special gift for you…its kind of unique…hope you like it!" Serah handed Lightning a ring, face flushed bright red and a wide grin on her face. Lightning studied it for a moment before raising one eyebrow.

"…What is it?" Serah responded by pulling a sheet of paper from her pocket. She waved it in front of Lightning's face.

"It's a mood ring, Claire! 'Cuz I think that you hide your emotions from us, and with this we'll be able to see past your soldier façade!"

Lightning put the object on and found a band going around the ring that changed colour immediately. It was light blue.

"You're happy! I'm glad you like it!"

"Thanks, Serah." Lightning said gratefully, still inspecting the ring.

"Look on the mantelpiece…I got you an extra special…well, I don't want to ruin it. Have a-"

Serah was already rushing for the small box wrapped in bright yellow paper. Opening it and gently pulling the amulet inside out, her eyes went wide.

"Wha- Claire! Can we afford this? I appreciate it but…oh my god…thank you I…"

Lightning tightly hugged Serah's midsection from behind.

"Merry Christmas, Serah…"


End file.
